Masquerain
|} Masquerain (Japanese: アメモース Amemoth) is a dual-type Pokémon. It evolves from starting at level 22. Biology Masquerain is a light blue Pokémon with two pairs of rhombus-shaped wings on each side of its body. Its head is shaped like an elongated teardrop with a pink face and round, black eyes. On either side of its head is a large, antenna that resembles an angry eye. The antennae are white with pink along the lower rim. White lines along the rim resemble eyelashes, while a large, dark pink dot in the middle represents the pupil or iris. These eyespots are used to intimidate enemies. Masquerain's four wings allow it to fly in any direction and hover, but it cannot fly when its wings are wet. Additionally, rainy weather causes its antennae to become heavy and droop. In order to protect its wings and antennae, this Pokémon will shelter under trees or the eaves of houses. Masquerain lives on In the anime In the main series reference sheet for the anime]] Major appearances Masquerain first appeared in A Fan with a Plan. Drew was seen with it for the upcoming Rubello Town Pokémon Contest, which was held in the following episode. It appeared in subsequent episodes since. In Destiny Deoxys, a Masquerain was owned by Audrey. The Eyeball Pokémon helped to rotate the fan blades of the windmills in order for LaRousse City's power to come back on. Minor appearances Juan's Masquerain appeared in Eight Ain't Enough!. Masquerain made a small appearance in The Rise of Darkrai as one of the Pokémon hit with a attack as the other s were attacking him. A 's Masquerain appeared in Old Rivals, New Tricks! participating in the Performance Stage of the . A group of Masquerain also appeared in Genesect and the Legend Awakened at Pokémon Hills. A Masquerain appeared in Alexa's magazine in The Journalist from Another Region!. A 's Masquerain appeared in A Relay in the Sky!. A Masquerain appeared in A Watershed Moment! in a flashback. Pokédex entries . Its feelers, which resemble eyeballs, help to throw off opponents. It is able to hover in the sky like a .}} In Pokémon Generations ]] A wild Masquerain appeared in The Cavern, where they were flying away from a storm which a Primal was creating. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Masquerain first appeared under the ownership of Winona. Guile Hideout's Surskit evolved into a Masquerain toward the end of the , but it was easily subdued by Polibo and vanished with its owner soon afterward. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} }} |} |} }} }} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} }} (Swarm)}} |} |} ( ing) Friend Safari (Bug)}} , , , , , , and Petalburg City ( ing)}} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |t=FFF|area=Evolve }} |area=Secret Storage 17, Endless Level 20, Forever Level 20, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |} |} |area=Lake: Everspring Valley, Soothing Shore}} |area=Frenzy Square: Make a Big Splash!}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 1 }} |area=Sweet Strasse: Stage 82}} |area=Ruby Volcano: Lake of Tranquility (All Areas), Plasma Tundra: Misty Moor (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Generation III-VI Generation VII Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Aqua Jet|Water|Physical|40|100|20||}} |Bug Bite|Bug|Physical|60|100|20||'}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Fell Stinger|Bug|Physical|50|100|25||'}} |Foresight|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Hydro Pump|Water|Special|110|80|5||}} |Lunge|Bug|Physical|80|100|15||'}} |Mind Reader|Normal|Status|—|—|5}} |Mud Shot|Ground|Special|55|95|15}} |Power Split|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Psybeam|Psychic|Special|65|100|20}} |Signal Beam|Bug|Special|75|100|15||'}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |- |- |- |} Evolution |no2=284 |name2=Masquerain |type1-2=Bug |type2-2=Flying}} Sprites Trivia Origin Masquerain is based on insects (especially moths) with used to frighten would-be predators. Its head is shaped like a raindrop, making it similar to some , and its flight is similar to that of a . Name origin Masquerain is a combination of ''masquerade (a disguise) and rain. Amemoth is a combination of 雨 ame (rain) and . In other languages and moth |fr=Maskadra|frmeaning=From ''Masquerade and a corruption of |es=Masquerain|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Maskeregen|demeaning=From and |it=Masquerain|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=비나방 Binabang|komeaning=From and |zh_cmn=雨翅蛾 Yǔchì'é|zh_cmnmeaning=From , , and }} External links |} de:Maskeregen fr:Maskadra it:Masquerain ja:アメモース pl:Masquerain zh:雨翅蛾